finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
First Battle of Judecca
The First Battle of Judecca is a military engagement between the Dominion of Rubrum and the Kingdom of Concordia in Final Fantasy Type-0. In the game, it is part of Chapter 5. Prelude After the assassination of Queen Andoria during the peace talks in Milites, the empire continues the war with the dominion and subsequently, the new crowned male concordian king, also declares war on Rubrum blaming Class Zero for the incident. The dominion, seeing they are overwhelmed in number, decides to dispatch all capable fighting units, including trainees. Prior to the battle, Eibon is taken from the empire, in so avoiding they could regroup with Concordia. With its army composed by large number of dracoknights, wyverns and monsters, Rubrum engages with their air force and with help from Lord Zhuyu to face the l'Cie, Soryu in the Strait of Judecca. Battle Aftermath Victory was for Rubrum, as Soryu and Lady Celestia were held through the efforts of Lord Zhuyu, Bahamut ZERO (controlled by Arecia) or by Class Zero if they were successful in stopping the Concordia l'Cie. This allowed to reinforce the western front in the Militesi border, in which Lady Caetuna would need additional support in order to summon the Verboten Eidolon. Rubicus Taking a clear stand against Rubrum, Concordia worked in consort with its new Militesi allies, mobilizing its troops to attack from the east while Milites struck from the west. However, the queen's assassination had left the kingdom in disarray, and the mobilization effort was not proceeding as planned. Thus, they devised a new strategy in which the battle-ready Five-Star Royal Guard would invade the dominion by air. The other units would trek to the border while they organized their ranks, then cross over into dominion territory once the Royal Guard had made their move. In order to hold off the numerically superior empire, the dominion kept its legions positioned on the western front, and instead sent fleets of cadets via dreadnought to intercept the kingdom's assault. Rubrum met Concordia in the skies above the Strait of Judecca separating the two countries, and the battle commenced. At first, the Azure Dragon l'Cie Soryu overwhelmed the dominion forces with its powerful breath attack, sending Central Command into a panic. The Vermilion Bird l'Cie Lord Zhuyu also joined the fray, but he had his hands full dealing with Soryu and was thus unable to provide any extra support. The fierce fighting continued atop the sea of clouds, now a shimmering world of ice thanks to Soryu's chilling breath. Rubrum's Eidolons easily overwhelmed Concordia's wyverns, even forcing the Azure Dragon l'Cie Celestia to retreat. The Royal Guard incurred enormous casualties, losing more than 1,000 of its precious dragons. Without its wyverns, the kingdom would never be able to conduct an invasion of this scope again. Missions *The Battle of Judecca Gallery Type-0 dragon.jpg|Artwork of Class Zero cadets fighting against Shinryu Celestia. First-Battle-of-Judecca-Type-0-HD.png|The battle map. FFT0 Rubrum Airships Strait of Judecca.png|Rubrum airships fly over the Strait of Judecca. Dominion-Magic-Cannons-Type-0-HD.png|Dominion's magic cannons. Bahamut-Type-0-HD.png|The dominion summons Bahamut. Odin-Type-0-HD.png|The dominion summons Odin. Frozen-Clouds-Type-0-HD.png|The clouds frozen by Soryu's breath. FFT0 Class Zero vs Shinryu Celestia.png|Class Zero confronts Shinryu Celestia. Etymology Category:Events in Final Fantasy Type-0